FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a nuclear fuel assembly for a nuclear boiling water reactor and especially to a fuel assembly for the reactor having a transition piece providing a reduced flow resistance.
The core of a boiling water nuclear reactor normally has a core support plate or an equivalent core structure on which the nuclear fuel assemblies rest. Cylindrical passages extend practically perpendicularly through the support plate and lead a moderator coolant flow through the support plate and into the fuel assemblies. The configuration of the fuel assemblies, particularly the transition piece, effects the flow resistance of the coolant.